A medical implant based system includes a medical controller and a medical implant. The medical implant is present inside body of a living organism and the medical controller is external. Power consumption of the medical implant is one of the major determinants of lifetime of the medical implant. The power consumption in a medical implant transceiver forms a significant portion of the overall power consumption in the medical implant. Hence, it is desired to maximize efficiency of the medical implant transceiver to increase lifetime of the medical implant.
The power of the medical implant transceiver is utilized for performing various functions. In one example, the power consumption in the medical implant transceiver is dominated by a listen mode of the medical implant transceiver. In the listen mode, the medical implant transceiver wakes up periodically, every few seconds, and searches for a signal for association. In an associated state also, the medical implant transceiver follows a procedure similar to the listen mode, and wakes up periodically, every few seconds, and searches for the signal for association. In one example, the medical implant transceiver in associated state follows the procedure because the medical implant transceiver needs to detect another medical controller transceiver. For example, if the medical implant transceiver is initially associated with the medical controller transceiver at home, but the living organism including the medical implant transceiver travels to a Doctor's office, then the medical implant transceiver needs to detect and associate with the medical controller transceiver at the Doctor's office. Hence the medical implant transceiver wakes up with the periodicity even when the medical implant transceiver is associated, to detect other medical controller transceivers. However, waking up in the associated state with a periodicity similar to that in the listen mode leads to power wastage when the medical implant transceiver has to search for the signal with low strength as the time for which the medical implant transceiver has to listen to the channel increases for signals with low strength.